Tissues
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Life on the island by various POVs.TxG GxB DxC
1. DUNCAN

Disclaimer: This is my first TDI fic so I'll come right out and say it

**Disclaimer: This is my first TDI fic so I'll come right out and say it. I lost the custody battle. **

I hate acting. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! I hate acting like I don't like her, like teasing is merely a hobby. Don't get me wrong, but I want more. But I can't exactly scream _I love Courtney _to the entire viewing audience. It's not because we are on camera, or that I'd lose my juvie cover, but it is all because of a stupid bribe.

_I'll give you a cookie everyday. _Chris had bribed me. _Just keep up the angst and meet me after dark on the dock of shame. _

Staring down at my cookie, I realized the bitter taste it had in my mouth. Sure it was a store bought cookie, probably late from Valentine's day considering it was shaped like a heart. Pink globs of frosting and sprinkles are sitting in the pit of my stomach. Had this been one of Chris's forms of torture?

Tossing the remains of the cookie aside, it landed in the lake, making a weird _ploop_ noise as it hit the water. A fish tried to swim away with it. "Dude tat was a waste of sugar." Chris waited for my reaction. I didn't seem to have one. Defeated he left me, glad the cameras weren't rolling anywhere.

--

You have got to be kidding me. An acting challenge? Talk about irony. What is he up to now? I shot him a death glare. He just grinned and winked, not enough for anyone else to realize. He thinks he can wink at me? I'll give him something to wink at.

"Trent and Gwen." He tossed them a folder. One by one he tossed the folders, calling out names. "Heather and Owen. Bridgette and Geoff. DJ and Sadie. Lindsay and Leshawna. Duncan and-."

Oh come on already. Dramatic pauses are annoying. I cross my fingers. Everyone thought I wanted Courtney. "Harold." Half a dozen eyes flew open, including mine. It would have been perfect angst.

"Chris?" Courtney raised her hand, as if she was in school. Spotting her he nodded. She waited until he realized she didn't have a partner. He counted the campers on his fingers. "How'd you manage that?" she asked. She was probably worried she'd be sent home if she didn't take part. Not that I would let that happen. Cough cough.

He turned to the cameras. "How'd we manage that?" Various responses. "Form a threesome with Harold and Duncan." That kinda came out wrong. I put my arms around my partners, pulling them closer. Well maybe Courtney more than Harold.

She tensed up but released in my grip. He was barely in my grip and didn't seem to care. So I snapped into my role, whispering in her ear. "You like my arm around you, don't you princess?" A strew of insults entered my brain. I'm putting my money on ogre.

"You ogre!" She shrugged my arm off, ready to do some damage. Luckily chris intervened. Since when does he care for my well being?

"We ran out of film, could you guys start back at ogre?" Or not. Looks like I'm getting my beating after all. As the camera man finished putting the film in Chris motioned for us to begin. The cookie came to mind. I came here as a tough cookie. And now I actually had to try, just because Little Miss Sunshine softened me. Was I really going to let him win? Nope.

"Wanna go rehearse in my cabin?" She spoke up in the silence looking directly at me, even though Harold had the folder.

"Am I the third wheel?" I raised my fist in the air as Harold hid behind the folder.

"See? Even he thinks you like me!"

--

I sat on the tree stump at the elimination fire. Sadie looked so gleeful to see Katie. And the crying wouldn't stop. No, not dumb and dumber. I accidentally hit the royal jaw today. Our scene involved a fake fist fight. My aim was off. Everyone thought she was just acting. Had it not been for the low score Sadie got for forgetting all of her lines we would've beat the Gophers.

Chris called me over to the dock soon after. Another heart shaped cookie. Bridgette came up to me and squatted down as I shoved the rest of the cookie in my mouth. I swallowed hoping she didn't notice.

"Look Duncan, you should go talk to her." She got back up and left. Glancing back to the fire, I noticed she was by herself. No way I was getting out of this one.

I approached her digging into my pocket. Pulling out a crumpled tissue, I handed it over. She dabbed her eyes and gave it back.

"I knew you loved me." I grinned smugly, stuffing it back in my pocket.

"Huh?" I racked my brain for that comic I read a while back.

"Love is when you don't check the tissue. You didn't check." I looped my arms around her neck, looking to the stars.

She tilted her head up. "When did you become mushy?"

I touched my nose to hers. "When I met you."

**Pleas review! Heart skwirelygurli**


	2. courtney

Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie

**Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie. I do not own TDI. (it rhymes!)**

Duncan seemed back to normal the next morning. Had I dreamed that Sadie went home? I looked down the table; she wasn't there. I poked my eggs with a fork. Maybe I'll skip breakfast. Before could decide, Chris entered the room.

"Campers!" Everyone glanced his way, still angry about their rude awakening. What kind of person blows a horn in someone's ear? "Are you ready for your next challenge?" A collective groan filled the room. Bridgette even muttered no as she pushed her eggs to the side of the plate. Duncan looked tempted to fling his eggs at Chris. I silently begged that he wouldn't. Chris didn't seem to care and flashed another grin. Why doesn't he leave us alone and go film a toothpaste commercial?

"What do we have to do today?" Harold asked. I gave up on my eggs completely. Pushing them away, Duncan grabbed my plate and started to spoon them onto his. Everyone else gave up on theirs and threw them away. Chef didn't look happy. The delinquent was smashing together the eggs, trying to form a ball.

"Today you will pull a slip out of one of these hats. Then chef will fill you in with the details." He sat the hats on the ends of the two tables and headed for the door. A egg ball was thrown at him and he ducked. "Missed." He said winking, before running off to who knows where. Who cares where is more like it.

We all pulled out a slip, keeping it folded. "I'm ready for my doom." Trent put a supportive arm around Gwen. Geoff looked like he was going to do the same to Bridgette. But she had stood up by then, and he didn't want to be obvious.

Chef pulled out a giant pad of paper and made us write down what was on our slips. Finally the list was complete.

Gophers: Trent- red, Leshawna- Orange, Gwen- yellow, Owen- purple, Lindsay- black, Heather- white.

Bass: DJ- red, Duncan- orange, Bridgette- yellow, Harold- purple, Courtney- black, Geoff- white.

He handed us each a box with a paper attached to it. Each paper had a description of our color, mine being black, the color of mystery, elegance, and rebellion. Opening the box I found every kind of black fabric possible from lace to leather, and everything in-between. Resting on top was a needle and thread.

Everyone else had identical boxes being ripped open, Duncan's being orange. This ought to be amusing. "Listen up fools. You have eight hours to create an outfit based on your descriptions given to you. Whichever camper has the best outfit for their color wins a point. Team with most points wins. Now move!"

Picking up my box I headed for the steps of the cabin. Where there scissors buried in this mess of fabric? If not, I could always get some from somewhere. I was greeted by a giant mess of orange. Maybe he had scissors. "Do you have scissors? Or anything sharp and pointy that cuts would work."

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his multi purpose knife. He dangled it in front of me, being careful not to cut the tip of my nose off. "If you teach me how to sew, I'd be more than happy to share."

--

Our team was ahead by two. Surprisingly DJ was really good at sewing. Geoff seemed had won against Heather, she had never learned to sew. She said that's what malls were for. Harold was a sure win, Owen hadn't had enough fabric to make pants after he finished a really complicated shirt so he made a 'kilt.' Everyone knew it was a skirt.

It was my turn to go out. I wasn't sure how Lindsay had done. "Good luck Princess." He smoothed out the back of my shirt. "I know you'll win, you look good in black." I was in competition mode. It didn't even register that he was flirting and being nice again. HE GAVE YOU A COMPLIMENT COURTNEY. SAY SOMETHING. I was called out on stage. I didn't pay attention as I walked down the runway. What do I say? Orange isn't his color.

Alright, two steps to the end of the runway. 1, where is step number 2? My foot dangled in midair. Thinking on my feet, or foot if you prefer, I flipped backwards onto the runway. Turning around, I left the runway. There's elegance for you. It must of worked though, Bass won the most points. As we ate dinner, the Screaming Gophers were debating who to send home. Trent and Gwen sat on one end of the table. I giggled noticing they looked like ketchup and mustard.

Duncan and I looked like Halloween. Not that I was pairing myself with that pig. Even in his worst color, he still makes my brain melt.

Chris decided to taunt us even more. All it took was two words. "Part Two."


	3. TRENT

Disclaimer: When I asked Canada if I could own TDI they said in my dreams

**Disclaimer: When I asked Canada if I could own TDI they said in my dreams. Why can't I sleep more often?**

We all followed the directions on the map. I pointed straight ahead. "There it is." Lindsay, who had been holding the map upside down, shook her head. Turning the map so it was in the correct position, I handed it back to her. "Besides, you can see Chris."

The rest of the group headed towards him as I waited for Gwen. She had been late coming out of the bathrooms and I was letting her catch up. She smiled and quickened her pace joining me. As we gathered around Chris, I noticed a rather large something under a cloth. He was holding onto the corner of it, ready to pull it off.

"Welcome to part 2." The cloth dropped to the ground, revealing a large clear box. He woke us up at 5 am to show us a box? "You're challenge, if you choose to accept it, which you have to because you all signed these contracts, was supposed to be two days long. But me and the producers are going easy on you and we are making it a one day challenge."

We weren't sure if we were supposed to cheer or be upset. So Duncan decided to ask. "Why not two days? I'd spend all week in that box with Princess." He tried to snake his arm around her waist. She elbowed him in the stomach.

Gwen chuckled next to me as I casually wrapped my arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. I could feel her sides move against mine in her laughter. Chris pulled out a box from behind him. What is with this guy and boxes lately? Must be some element of surprise. Opening up the box he tossed something red my way. It was my outfit I had made.

"Because if we saw Owen in that skirt, er kilt, for more than 24 hours we'd go crazy. Now change." We all stood still as the wind rustled through his hair. It bounced back to its original shape. Now that is cool hair. I rushed behind the nearest tree, pulling off the clothes I had come here in. Coming back out, I dumped my clothes in the pile that seemed to be forming as people returned from their trees.

"Where is white girl?" Lindsay came out from behind a tree. She must have gotten lost again.

Chris blew his horn to get our attention. "Everyone in the box." He held the door open as the twelve of us entered, shutting it behind us. Static came through on a loud speaker. "Does everybody remember the words that went with their color? Well you better because for part two you have to act like your color. Now pick up a microphone and clip it onto your shirt so Chef and I can hear everything."

He sat down on a lawn chair next to Chef, still holding the microphone. Lindsay held the mini microphone up to her face. "It's so tiny." I helped Gwen put hers on. Finally Leshawna persuaded Lindsay that you are supposed to clip it on, not hold it to your mouth.

Chris stared at his watch. "And it starts in 5,4,3,2-" He snapped his fingers and pointed to us. At first we stood around, not sure what to do. What had my sheet said? Oh yeah, passion and excitement. I think it said something about love or urgency. But I was against DJ. How hard could it be?

--

About an hour into it people started to take notice of their roles. Courtney walked over to me, blowing a bubble with her gum, letting it pop. Where had she gotten that? It made her look so dark and mysterious. Then again, she was supposed to be black. Lindsay better step up her game.

I tried to think of black words. Mystery, rebellion, seductive. Oh crud, she was going to seduce me. Gwen and Duncan will be peeved. But wanting to win the points, considering they were two points ahead of us, the score being 4 to 2 in their favor. I had to beat DJ this time. Gwen would understand right?

She sat down next to me, pulling her arms behind her head. Had she been taking notes from the class of Duncan? Pulling her microphone away, she wanted me to do the same. "Should I seduce him?" She made sure they couldn't see her mouth moving. She had been taking notes. She put her microphone back on.

I felt an evil glint in my eye. Lindsay didn't have a chance, and if this helped our team just as much as theirs, it was better than seeing their team helped even more. She blinked out of character for a second, blinking back into it a second later. I put my mike back on, sure to have Duncan's attention. Chris was writing something down on his clipboard. Might have been a score or a new form of torture. Who knew?

"You look hot in black." I totally stole his line. And he noticed. "We should hang out more often, if you know what I mean." I nudged her side, hoping she'd play along. She didn't disappoint me.

"How does right now sound? I know you are an urgent boy." She winked. That really sent anger through him. You could just tell. We watched as he grabbed Gwen by the hand. I had no idea what he was doing. Orange was playful and vibrant. Yellow was cheer and happiness. I don't like where this is headed.

I pulled back a strand of Courtney's hair. Then Duncan, with all the glee a delinquent could possibly muster he shouted, Let's go rainbow skipping! Oh, don't you just love rainbows Gwen?" Bridgette, who had been mindless playing hand clapping games with the pure and youthful Geoff, paused in mid-clap.

"I'll go rainbow skipping with you! And then we can go cloud hopping! It will be fantabulous." Geoff continued to clap the air. Heather, who was horrible at keeping in character, sine it was her total opposite, sat down in front of him. She grabbed his hands, forcing him to stop. Only 23 hours to go.

--

We woke up the next morning, still not sure of who won. Courtney was in my hold since we had to stay in character until 5 am. Chris was no longer in his chair, but one of the producers was. He probably begged him to trade spot so he could get some beauty sleep. Did we still have to stay in character? I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7 am and no sign of Chris. He entered the box. I thought too soon.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to tally up the scores. On the bright side, Bass win! Trent and Gwen were the only ones to put forth some effort this challenge, so you might want to keep them around. I'll see you all at the campfire ceremony tonight." The first thing I did after he left was pull off my red shirt. I would barf if I saw this color again. Gwen was wide eyed for a minute. Satisfied, I left in search of my clothes. They were still in the pile where I had left them. We left for the mess hall to get some food. I was starving and up for anything. Before I could enter, someone pulled me from behind.

I turned around to see a familiar skull shirt. "Don't you ever touch my girl again or I'll rearrange your face, got it?" Knowing he meant Courtney, I put up a hand to stop hi from hurting me in some way he would regret.

"Same to you." And we shook on it. He headed inside and I waited for Gwen, wanting to hug her as soon as I saw her. I charged at her like a speeding train and stopped short of colliding with her. "Gwen!" I squeezed her like there was no tomorrow. (Knowing Chris there probably wasn't.)

She giggled against me again. It tickled. I sighed with relief as we walked inside. "Glad you missed me." She pulled a piece of toast off of the counter. "But uh, you need to let go so I can eat breakfast." Owen tried not to laugh as he stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth.

Letting go, I grabbed myself some toast. "I knew that." I sat down next to her. "But are you really going rainbow skipping?"

--

At the campfire ceremony, Gwen and I had gotten marshmallows right away. She grinned at me. I was just happy to know I'd be with her longer. It came down to Heather and Lindsay. "And the final marshmallow of the night goes to….. Heather." He tossed he the marshmallow. Lindsay sat on her stump.

Chris waited for her to react to the fact that she had just gotten eliminated. "Now what?" she asked. I guess some people never change.

**First reviewer gets to pick POV for next chapter! It can't be someone already done, but it can be Chris. The order of which I get reviews is the order of POVs so respond! **


	4. gwen

Disclaimer: Hi

**Disclaimer: Hi. The letter of the day is N. The word "no" starts with the letter N. You will learn this when you ask for TDI.**

As the boys exited the mess hall to play a mindless game of Frisbee before Chris comes by to ruin our after noon, I emptied my bowl of soup in the garbage. I had barely eaten any of it, there was something in it. Chicken noodle soup is not supposed to be red.

Returning to my seat in our game of Truth, I noticed a note sitting on the table. The rest of the girls had gone out to join the boys at their Frisbee game. Figures.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, nothing compares to the beauty of you. Down by the dock, my love serenade, the first ever place for you that I played._

I looked for a name on the note, wondering if it was meant for me. I flipped it over. _Yes Gwen, I mean you. Meet me at 2 o clock there. _

He didn't sign it, at least I hoped it was a he. I hoped it was a certain he, one who had been cuddling up with Courtney earlier. Then again, I was ready to go cloud hopping with Duncan. My mind still wasn't straight from acting so yellow. I walked away, banging straight into Chris.

"Challenge, 5 minutes." He left me to go find the rest of the campers. Why did I have a feeling my escapade would be put on hold? We all gathered on the dock. Trent was smiling at me. Please let it be him. I shouldn't give my hopes up though, no one like him ever likes me. Maybe he's different.

"Muffin?" He asked handing it over. Feeling generous, and wanting it gone by the time Chris got here, I split it. He was hesitant at first, but he ate it anyway.

"You wouldn't believe what I found in the Mess Hall. Someone wrote me a love note." Trent started to choke on air. Does this rule him out as a possibility? I patted him on the back, Chris walking up the dock.

"Why is Trent choking?" He really didn't sound like he cared. Everyone turned to me, as if would have the answer. I shrugged my shoulders, giving him one final pat to make him stop. "Well then, see this large rope?" We nodded. "This is part of your three part field day challenge." He gave Heather a hold of one end while he gave the other end to DJ. Setting us evenly on the sides of the rope, he noticed Harold hadn't gotten a spot.

"I'm so offended!" Harold crossed his arms. Chris go that evil glint in his eye. Next thing you knew, Harold was tied in the middle of the rope.

"Campers! Whoever pulls Harold across their line wins. Now no cheating." Instead of pointing at Duncan like I thought he would, he actually pointed at Harold. He blew his whistle right next to Heather's ear since she was at the front. At first she jumped, causing us to have a set back on winning. Leshawna yelled at her from the back of the line.

"Get your head in the game!" Heather muttered about breaking nails and getting rope burn. I guess it's not a surprise that the Bass won that round huh?

--

Harold, who was still sore from being tugged, was laying on the dock. I stepped over him, ready to stick foot in the water. I was a bit early for my 2 o clock surprise, but I didn't want to miss it.

"Flag football. Be there or be disqualified." Chris left the dock and started a conversation with Trent who had seemed to be coming this way. My first secret, maybe not so secret, admirer had to miss me because of a stupid challenge.

At the challenge, Chris threw us oversized used gym pinnies to put on over our clothes. The sweaty green fabric disgusted me. Heather was refusing to wear it. "Disqualification…" He tempted, knowing if we didn't win this round we would be at the ceremony tonight. She snatched the pinnie from him and pulled it on grimacing. We better win this challenge or she will probably kill us all. "Which Bass will sit out this time?" He paused for dramatic effect. Either that or he planned to put in a commercial when they edit the show.

Geoff pushed Harold forward. "Gosh." Duncan pushed him even farther. Chris noticed and pulled him out. Handing out flags, he stuck them into the back of our pants, or in my case, skirt.

"You have a minute for strategy." He held his watch up. "Starting now." We agreed that Owen should be the one to block Duncan. We would need a miracle to get this win. Fortunately, for s anyway, Geoff got injured, leaving Harold to fill in. Our lack of strategy seemed to be working. DJ ended up getting distracted by Bunny being out on the field, causing the rest of the team to stop. Owen swiped all of their flags in one swift motion.

At the starting line, Trent and Duncan held a baton. Geoff was still on the sidelines, leaving Harold to stay in. Did he get another splinter? Not caring, I stayed focused on my position. Trent hands the baton to Heather, who tosses it to Owen, who has to run it to Leshawna, who would toss it to me. I had to run it over the finish line. It was getting down to the end of the race. Harold and i were neck and neck. As we crossed the finish line, Chris snapped a photo.

"It's a tie." He tossed the picture aside as the 10 of us dove for the picture. Owen landed on top of me, making many bones in my body crack. He apologized, getting up. Geoff crawled over, wanting to get a glimpse at the photo. It was an exact tie. Heather and Duncan got into an argument over who won. Courtney and Leshawna had to pull the two apart much to they're dismay. "No elimination. Way to make the episode anti-climatic."

**Review! **


	5. CHRIS

Disclaimer: I am not Canadian

**Disclaimer: I am not Canadian. TDI is a Canadian show. Therefore, I do not own TDI.**

I held my finger over the blow horn. And in 5, 4, 3, 2- a collection of groans filled the island as they crawled out of bed.

"Nice clip, but is it really necessary?" A producer came up behind me as I clicked away at the screen.

Pausing the clip, I turned to him. "But my hair looks great in this scene." I circled the mouse around my head. He shrugged his shoulders and left. Amateur.

Starting on a new set of clips from the Mess Hall, I zoomed in. Heather was in the foreground, complaining about Chef's nasty soup, but Trent was looking mighty suspicious. He was sneaking around, placing a note at Gwen's seat. She came back, read it and left. Now would be a good time to check the confessional to see what it said huh?

Unfortunately, even though she complained about how I made her miss her rendez-vous, she never said what the note entailed. So today in the Mess Hall, even though it was a Saturday, I was determined to get some footage. Ratings would be through the roof! Trent left, without leaving a note.

Chef called me into the kitchen, handing over the mystery note from yesterday. I read it out loud to them camera men and headed out to find him. He was at the end of the dock, tuning his guitar. He must have heard our footsteps. "I thought we had the day off." He stopped tuning.

"I just came by to apologize for making you lose your date with Gwen. It would've made some killer ratings! We could've beaten SpongeBob Squarepants and been number one dude." I handed over the note. He read it over about twenty times.

Well this was turning into dead footage. Not what I expected. "How'd you know it was me?" He seemed calm, too calm. I needed to spice things up.

"We have hidden cameras everywhere. Dock, Mess Hall, the shower…." His eyes widened at the last one. We all knew he sung in the shower about her. "Kidding." I stuck my hands out defensively as he stood up, guitar just barely safe of the dock below us.

He settled back down, picking up his guitar, ready to leave. "Later." He was going to dismiss himself from the conversation, probably to write another love note. Now what should I do at a time like this? Do the write thing and let him write the note and get the girl? Nah, the viewers love the tension between them, ready to jump off of they're seats and shout for joy. So I decided to do the wrong thing. Big surprise.

"No, not later. Now." We pulled him unwillingly along, into a secret room. Handcuffing him to a chair, we made him watch all the footage of him and Gwen. I don't think he blinked once. When it was over, he still didn't blink. I tossed a bucket of water at him. He shook his head free of any water, trying to escape from the chair. "That was awesome!"

--

It was nearing midnight. The campers, who thought I had left them alone as I terrorized each of them in their own special way. Camera men were yawning. Duncan and Courtney had been fighting over a game of blackjack, which Courtney was determined that Duncan was cheating at. Bridgette and Geoff were floating across the water on her surfboard. I was supposed to be at my tent, getting my beauty rest, but this was too much to pass up. Snatching a camera from one of the camera men, I started walking around, letting them go to bed. Peering into the Bass cabin, I taped Harold talking in his sleep. About Leshawna. Mental note: Harold likes Leshawna. Duncan, who was still on the porch turned to me.

"What are you doing?" I looked around trying to find someone else for him to point at. No such luck. I staled, looking for the easiest way out of it. Nope, no way. I turned the camera onto them.

"More importantly, what are you doing?" Come on, give me something sarcastic that I can use. I crossed my fingers, almost dropping the camera. Duncan flashed his famous smug smile. I bet I hit the jackpot. 

"If I beat Princess at blackjack, she does what ever I say. She better be able to hold her breath for a long time." He stretched out long, hoping I'd catch the drift. Knowing the at home audience, they would catch the drift.

Courtney threw her cards down, slapping him on the arm. "If he would stop cheating I could beat him! Then he would have to do what ever I say." He gave a love sick grin.

"Somehow, I don't think our plans are that different." He winked directly at the camera. We are so going to beat SpongeBob.

**Review! **


	6. bridgette

Disclaimer: I gave them brownies, and what do I get

**Disclaimer: I gave them brownies, and what do I get? A free tee shirt. How about the actual show?**

I was floating on my surf board with Geoff. It was pretty dark out, except for the full moon. It was shining in the water. Geoff seemed fascinated by it. "Bet I can swim to the moon quicker than you can."

Before I could protest, he jumped off, getting me completely wet. I swam after him, trying to avoid the mysterious creature sleeping at the bottom. "Awesome!" A voice rang out across the water as Geoff jumped up and down. Violent waves came at me as I felt the water going up my nose.

Choking, I grabbed him. We both went under. He kicked his way to the top, pulling me with him. We made our way over to the surf board, clinging onto it. "Thanks. You rock." I kissed him on the cheek. If the moon was any brighter, he would've seen me blush. He shook the water out of his hat as he climbed onto the dock.

A shadow moved away. Rubbing my eyes, I looked back at the spot. Must've been my imagination. He followed my gaze to the spot. It was too dark to see, dark enough to hide in thin air. He studied the area, waving his hand around. "Hey!" He jerked his hand back.

Chris appeared. "You almost hit the rewind button. Then all that footage I got would be erased. That kiss is getting me killer ratings. Then not only will we beat Spongebob Squarepants, but we will beat Hey Arnold too!" He almost dropped the camera in the water. Key word almost. Could our weekends no longer be private?

"Isn't that show finished?" I pulled my surf board out of the water, just missing contact with their heads. Chris pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. Handing it over, he switched the camera angle to Geoff who stared blankly at it.

He turned the camera back to me to catch my reaction. Then he put it back on Geoff. "Yeah, but according to , we have an overall rating of 8.4, which is very disappointing. A sponge is beating us by two tenths of a point. TWO TENTHS!" Had he been on the camera, I'm sure he would have been in some dramatic pose. I took the paper from Geoff.

"We aren't even in the top 100?" I scanned the list for shows I had watched as a kid. "How can a show about a football headed kid beat us by half a point? Are we really that lame?" I dropped my head. Sure, I had come on hoping for a new experience, maybe hoping for something to put on my college resume, maybe even love, but this hurt. If they'd seen this, maybe they wouldn't want me to attend their college. Ok, now I'm just making stuff up. They can't deny you for lack of popularity. Right?

Geoff shook me. "Bridge? Bridgette? Earth to Bridgette!" I snapped out of my daze, handing the paper back to Chris. But Chris wasn't there. I blinked about a dozen times, getting the real world back into focus. "You were worrying about college weren't you?"

I leaned against my board. "Nah. That's ages away. I'm not worried." He crossed his arms. "Maybe a little." Uncrossing his arms, he wrapped me into a hug, making me drop the board, which made me fall from the lack of support. We landed in the water. At least Chris wasn't here with his camera anymore.

"They'd be crazy not to like you." He hopped back onto the deck, sopping wet. I sat up next to him. Spying his hat floating in the lake, I picked it up. Twirling it around, I put it on. It was big, drooping into my eyes. "Especially considering how hot you are in that hat. You remind me of my friend Henry's hot mom when she dressed up as a cowgirl for Halloween. " Realizing he had said the wrong thing, he started to get up.

Pulling the cap up so I could see, I stood. "Hey Geoff." He stopped for a moment. I checked to see that no cameras were out and grinned. "You're it." I ran away, letting him catch up. We must've played for hours, finally collapsing on the ground. He landed on top of me, taking his hat back.

He put it back on, hovering over me. I lifted my head and tried to get him off my back. He got up, whispering in my ear. "By the way Bridge, you're it." He tapped me lightly on the shoulder and ran off. I know I'll catch him.

**Review! **


	7. GEOFF

Disclaimer: How many pleads does it take to get TDI

**Disclaimer: How many pleads does it take to get TDI? The word may never know.**

Bridgette chased me around in circle, trying to tag me. I ran into the communal, wanting to hide in the nearest stall. Unfortunately, I barged in on Chef, who thankfully was covered by a magazine. Why didn't they put locks on these doors?

"Run." I scrambled out of the room before he could catch me. He dropped his magazine on the ground next to a very confused Bridgette. He wasn't far behind me. I tried to gain speed, but I wasn't fast enough. He caught me by the back of my shirt. I wiggled out of it, running without it.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted from my safe spot in the woods. Birds flew away, scattering in various directions. They all seemed to be aiming their 'droppings' at me. I dodged all but one, which hit me on the shoulder. I ran straight into the lake, not stopping as I freaked out. Finally convinced it was off of me, I climbed out, heading for bed.

I stopped as I passed Bridgette, who was now staring at the cover. Her eyes weren't too focused on it though, she noticed me walking by. "Geoff! Over here!" I wandered over as she shoved it at me. There, on the front was a picture of Heather.

I read the headline. "Reality Star loves Tubby Guy?" I opened it to the page of the article. There was a pretty convincing picture of Owen and Heather. "That is some Photoshopping." I skimmed the article, picking up key phrases.

_What have Total Drama Island's campers been doing on their off hours? Due to an anonymous source, Owen and Heather have been spending some quality time together on the Dock of Shame. Host of the show, Chris MacClean, commented that starting this week, videos of the campers will be available online, along with a blog by himself. For more news..._

I gave the magazine back to her. Bridgette and I walked back to the cabin. "It's a tabloid Geoff. No reason to get your boxers in a twist." We sat down on the steps. She stared out to the dock. I looked over too. There, sitting on the end was Owen. Was that Heather next to him?

The girl got up, lighting up in the moonlight. It was Heather! "So it wasn't Photoshop!" My voice echoed across the lake as I ducked behind her. She tried to duck behind me, and we took turns hiding behind each other as Heather searched for who had called her out on her romance. We crept into the cabin, getting funny looks from Duncan and Courtney, who were arguing over who had won the last hand in their game.

"Admit it Princess. I've got you beat." You could see the card falling out of Duncan's sleeve as he tried to hide it. I gave him a thumbs up, hoping to stay out of their latest love hate argument. They called us over. Bridgette noticed the card too, pulling it out from his sleeve. Courtney didn't notice as it casually fell into the pile.

"Why don't you frisk him if you think he is cheating?" I asked, nudging Duncan. He smirked, glaring at his pocket. I set my hand on the floor, pulling it into the deck that had been sprawled out. Duncan seemed satisfied. He so owes me.

"Pig." Courtney started to straighten the deck, ready to play another hand.

He put his arm around me. "He said it." He patted my back, propelling me forward. I moved in the general direction of Bridgette, grabbing her hand to avoid falling forward. We left them to have their fun. We were going to have some fun of our own. Except ours would be rated G, and theirs, well wouldn't be.

And as we were walking along the shore, hand in hand, you knew that Duncan was going to win.

**Review!**


	8. harold

Disclaimer: TDI can never be mine

**Disclaimer: TDI can never be mine. Chris's teeth whitening bills are out of my budget.**

"Good morning! Good morning. It's time to wake up now. So, GET UP!" Chris cut his off key singing short as he forced us to get up. I hit my head on the bunk above me muttering as I crawled out of bed. I searched my drawer for some clean underwear, only to find that it was all gone.

"Idiots." I muttered, digging through my bags to see if it had been moved there by mistake. Duncan waved a gym bag in my face. I grabbed it from him, looking inside. Sure enough, there were all my underpants.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't leave these around." He and Geoff left the cabin. DJ shook his head at me and followed them to the showers. I got changed, heading to the Mess Hall. Our breakfast looked like oatmeal. Doesn't it usually come in a bowl though? I licked the stick; it wasn't that bad. I finished off the rest of it as another message came through the loudspeaker.

I wandered out to the campfire pit that we were told to meet at. Courtney and Duncan were bickering as usual while Trent and Gwen silently flirted. I sat on a stump next to Leshawna. She was looking mighty fine today, all up in Heather's personal space about her hogging the bathroom today. Chris made us quiet down as he explained the newest challenge.

Throwing heavy bags of tools at us he revealed the pile of wood that was behind him. "Each of you will have 20 minutes to create a dog house using the materials given to you. Then, chef and I will grade them on a scale of one to ten. We will total the team scores and move on to part two."

Opening the bag, I pulled out a hammer. This so is not favorable to my skills.

My house was not the best. In fact, aside from Heather, my house was the worst. And that's only because she didn't build one. As we waited in the Mess Hall to find out what part two was, she complained how she could've broken a nail. Girls.

You could hear faint barking get louder as they got closer to the door. In walked 11 dogs, none of which were on a leash. They ran off in various directions, one coming straight towards me. I tried running away, but I tripped on my shoelace and fell to the ground. The dog sat on my back before I could get up.

"Glad to see you picked your dog already Harold. Way to be on top of things." Chris's pun did not amuse me as I pushed against the floor, wanting to not be on the bottom. It finally got off of me, running around in a circle, waiting for me to get up.

"Gosh!" I stood up, brushing off my shirt. Other dogs found their way to the other campers.

Chris came over, picking up my dog. "And you've already got a name for it! Way to go Harold!" He handed it over, putting it in my arms. The little eyes stared up at me. I stared back at it. Stupid dog.

He made everyone take their dogs outside, ready to give us our next challenge. Next to our houses were buckets of paint in various colors. My dog was eyeing the orange paint as I hoped he wouldn't run for it. Handing us each a brush and a collar, Chef explained the rules.

"You have to take care of your dog for one week. You clean up after it, feed it, and make sure it's happy. We will be watching you, so whichever team can not control their dogs will have to send one camper home." He threw an empty orange crate in Heather's direction, even though she had no free hand to catch it with. "That is for your dog to live in since you failed to build it a home. All supplies needed will be in the fish cabin. Later suckers." He left, leaving us with Chris.

We all stood there in silence, waiting for our ears to stop ringing from Chef's loudness. I snapped the collar onto my dog. "Well, get to work." I dipped my brush into the paint and wrote Gosh on the side of my dog's new home.

Courtney spoke up. "What kind of dogs are these?" She held hers in the air, as it kicked its legs around.

"Well, yours is a Pomeranian." He walked down the line of houses, telling us what kind of dogs we had.

Trent- Akita Inu, Leshawna- Rottweiler, Gwen- German Shepherd, Owen- Golden Retriever, Heather- Poodle, DJ- Doberman Pinscher, Duncan- Pit bull, Bridgette- Siberian Husky, Geoff- Beagle

Mine was a Bolognese. Just my luck. "Dude, yours sounds like a type of lunchmeat." Owen drooled as he reached for Gosh. I moved him out of the way, placing him in his house. I scanned the roofs of the houses to see what other campers had named their dogs. Evita, Decile 2, Lassie, Donut, Sir Edward, Rocky, Trouble, Balto, Sasha, and Snoopy.

Leshawna came over with Decile 2, setting him down next to me. "Hey Harold. How is Gosh liking his new home?" Gosh stuck his nose out to sniff Decile 2. Realizing it was a boy, he stuck his head back in his house and started to fall asleep.

"He's good. Though I wish he had a different name." Leshawna shook her head.

"Some of these names are out there."

Her Rottweiler sat on my shoe with no intention of moving. "Gosh!" The puppy stuck its head out again. "Not you! And what kind of name is Decile 2?" I crossed my arms, wiggling my foot to get it off of me. Do I look like a doggy bed to them? As if they had read my mind, all the other dogs came over and sat around me. I tried to make them go away , but they were determined to stay. All except for Sasha and Trouble, who were in the most interesting position.

"He was named after my... aunts dead... what are you staring at?" She turned around, watching the two puppies. "Now I know why they call him Trouble." Courtney stopped arguing with Duncan as she noticed the predicament her dog had gotten into.

Trouble, satisfied with what he had done, got off the Pomeranian and walked into his dog house. "Looks like we're going to be grandparents."

**Review! **


	9. CHEF

Disclaimer: Why can't TDI be a prize at the carnival

**Disclaimer: Why can't TDI be a prize at the carnival?**

From my tent, where I had been napping, I was awoken by a scream. I walked out, angry that my sleeping had been cut short. I arrived at the doggie grounds, looking to see how they were doing. Chris, who was supposed to be on his shift, since I had agreed to the night shift, was sprawled out on a towel, working on his tan. I ripped off his sunglasses, causing him to jerk up.

"Oh, Chef, I thought you were uh, napping." He stood up straight, brushing imaginary specks of dirt off of his shirt.

"I was. Then somebody woke me up!" I turned to the campers. Harold, who seemed to be busy trying to get the dogs off of his feet, glanced over at us. Even Courtney and Duncan stopped arguing long enough to see what was going on. Noticing the absence of Heather and the fact that Sir Edward was still at Harold's feet, I subtracted a point from her score. So far the teams were neck and neck with their scores.

Trouble came out of his dog house, nosing around. Shrugging, if a dog could, he cuddled up with Sasha. "Chef? We sort of have a problem. Duncan's dog takes after him." I stared down at the innocent dog that was now sound asleep. He reminded me of my old pit bull Noodle. Cute and innocent.

I picked him off the ground and held him up. "Trouble isn't a trouble maker. What an ironic name." I rubbed noses with him, getting funny looks from the campers. He woke up and flailed his paws, trying to get down. I let him go and he made way over to Sasha again. "What? Is she his girlfriend?"

Courtney knelt down to the dogs. Petting her Pomeranian, she answered. "Not exactly." She stood up and nudged Duncan in the ribs. "Why don't you tell him? It is your dog that did it." My eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them, waiting for an explanation. This could mean deduction of points. Or extra credit.

"Trouble took a ride on the Sasha-mobile." He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. Does he mean what I think he means? He nodded. I wrote a note on my clip board to check up on how the soon to be grandparents would handle the situation. Trouble was definitely not like Noodle.

I moved on to Trent and Gwen, who had gotten their dogs back from Harold's feet, since he had to go to the bathroom, taking Gosh with him. I was ready to ask them how their doggy play date was going, when Leshawna ran through, chasing after Decile 2. She passed and I was again ready, but she started calling after her. I put my fingers in my mouth, halting all noise with a whistle. All of the dogs perked up, their owners trying to get them to stay still. Checking my watch, I realized I hadn't made lunch yet.

"I'll be back for you two." I signaled them 'I'm watching you' and backed away, almost tripping on Bridgette, who was playing with Balto. Geoff walked over with Snoopy, who licked Balto's face, almost like she was kissing him. Then Balto started licking back and when they got into a tongue war, I walked away. Turning back, I watched Geoff and Bridgette try to pull apart the tongues of their pets.

Maybe we should've gotten them fish after all.

**Review! **


	10. leshawna

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Belge- Yums

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Belge- Yums. **

I awoke to the feeling of dog slobber on my face. Sitting up, I made Decile 2 tumble backwards, landing at my feet. I shook my head and put it back on my pillow. Then an announcement came over the loudspeaker. Does nobody want me to sleep?

"Attention remaining campers. Please report to the giant bed sheet in 5 minutes." I gave up and crawled out of bed. So much for beauty sleep. I got dressed, pulling the now comfortable dog along with me.

My head was filled with unanswered questions. Where was this big sheet? How did Decile 2 get into the cabin? How much longer will I have to put up with Heather's sleep talking?

My first question was answered quickly as I came across a collection of bed sheets that had been sewn together to cover the surprise. As the group formed, Heather coming last, ordering her poodle to follow her, Chris began to talk.

"Morning campers! You're all looking... tired." Chris smiled, making up for our appearance.

"Dude, it's like 6 in the morning!" Geoff let out a groan as Bridgette readjusted her position on his shoulder. I once was going to do that to my crush, but I think I would break his scrawny little shoulder.

Chris tugged on the sheet. It wouldn't budge. "Where is it stuck?" He wasted a good couple of minutes tugging until it finally came off, exposing Chef, who was scratching himself on top of the tallest slide ever.

Courtney chuckled along with Duncan. Their dogs were calmly lying next to each other, obviously enjoying each others company. Chef gave them a death glare, hushing them.

"Ya like? This slide circles the entire island. But you do have to climb a hundred steps with your dog to start." Chef pushed off. We watched as he disappeared. Waiting, I watched Snoopy and Balto. Balto lifted his leg against a tree, ready to release his uh, inner chi. Bridgette pulled her dog away and set him on a stack of newspaper. Snoopy walked over, ready to aim on the paper. Unfortunately, the beagle missed. A very angry Balto ran over to Bridgette and they left for the showers.

Chef's screams were heard as he came to a stop, jumping off. I looked up. "What, no elevator?"

"Budget was already blown." Chris pulled out a paper from his pocket, unfolding it to show us a chart. "See, this is my teeth whitening bill. And this is what our sponsors gave us."

"How come the Teletoon bar is non-existent? It looks like CN gave you quite a lot of dough." Trent pointed out as he compared the size of the bars.

Chris pulled out a box also from his pocket. How does he fit everything in there? "Cuz Teletoon gave us Belge- Yums!" An announcer from the background talked quickly, as if explaining the side effects. "Oh yeah, and that guy." As we all turned he waved. Hesitantly, we waved back.

Owen, probably hungry from missing breakfast, grabbed the box and ate one frozen. Soon, the box was empty, plastic bag on the ground. "You know, they taste a lot like Eggos®." The label fell to the ground, exposing the real packaging.

"They told me they were imported Belgian delicacies! They're meanies!" Chris tried his best not to insult them in case they were watching. He let it go, turning back to the slide.

"Who's going first?"

**Review and pick who goes first! **


	11. HEATHER

Disclaimer: Je ne props pas le TDI

**Disclaimer: Je ne props pas le TDI. ****No matter how you say it, I still don't own it. **

Volunteered by Gwen and Leshawna, I got pushed up to the front of the group. "Heather? You want to go first? Well that's... unexpected." I tried to protest, but for some reason, they would just not listen today!

"I wanna go! Feel the thrill dude!" Owen ran up to the slide, scooping up me and my dog along the way. Do the words weight capacity mean anything to him? He sat in front of me, holding the two dogs in his lap. I tried protesting again, and it failed, again.

I shoved my foot into his backside, but he didn't budge. I kept kicking, and when he did finally move, I went right along with him, screaming the whole time. The slide was creaking every step of the way and I had to keep kicking him. Scream, kick. Scream, kick. It was getting annoyed.

The creaking started getting louder, and I tightened my grip on the slide. Owen fell through to the ground, as the rest of the Gophers scurried around with a mattress from who knows where. Wait, that looks a lot like my mattress! That is my mattress those little- WHOA. In the midst of waving my hands about in anger I lost my grip, grasping for anything I could hold on to. I heard a thud, looking down to see Owen had landed safely. Well, I guess I could let go.

Sir Edward sat next to Donut as a leapt for the ground. Owen scrambled off the mattress. Why are they moving the mattress? I need somewhere to land! "Daddy did not buy this nose for spare change!" Oh God, that was out loud. I got giggles from the peanut gallery. They seemed in no hurry to save me. What is their problem?

I was getting really close to the ground now, my speed increasing. "Get the mattress!" At least Chris cares. "I so can not afford to get sued by Heather's dad." Or maybe not. Nonetheless, I landed on something cushy. I opened my eyes, getting welcomed by a noxious smell. One of the Owen breed. I jumped off, regaining my balance.

"Sorry, we panicked." Gwen said defenselessly, helping me up. I swatted her hand away.

"I don't need your pity Goth girl." I brushed off my stomach. "I need a shower." And with that I turned away, heading off to the communal. That dumb dog better not follow me.

_**Ok, so it wasn't as long as it could be. But that is because I have this extra cool drabble thingy! And all you have to do is scroll! **_

**"Duncan! It's our song!" The slow music played in the background as she grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor. How had Hedley of gotten Princess and me so dead on? **

**A chaperone came by with his ruler and held it up to measure the distance between us. We obviously hadn't been following the rules, not that it was a shocker on Duncan's part. **

"**Come on." I grabbed her waist and led her out of my senior prom. We roamed the empty hallways, enjoying the silence. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" **

"**What would you say if I told you I would?" My eyes bulged as I felt around in my pocket with my free arm. It was still there. **

**"I'd give you this." And then I pulled it out. I had gotten it when I was seven, my inheritance from my grandma. It had been passed down for generations, and now it was my turn. I slipped it on to her finger. Perfect fit. **

**A single tear fell from her face. "I'd love to make you my prince." She joked as she grabbed me by my wrist and led me to her dorm room. **

**(6 months later) **

**Courtney held onto her father's arm. I knew she wasn't scared, the look in her eyes was proof. But walking down the aisle when you are pregnant with twins isn't the easiest task. Especially when you are wearing a wedding gown. **

**But I know we'll make it. Fate told me so. **

_**Review peoples!**_


	12. owen

Disclaimer: TDI will never be mine

**Disclaimer: TDI will never be mine. **

Still feeling the pain in my rump from Heather's kicking, I went to the infirmary to get some ice. Heather, still wet from her shower was quietly snoring on one of the cots. She almost looked human, like the time we were talking at the end of the dock. Sure, this time there was moonlight or water beneath our feet, but it was real. She told me the others couldn't know about our alliance. All I had to do was take care of Sir Edward and she would take me to the final two.

I set the love note from my back pocket in her hand. She grumbled something and turned over, still holding the card. I left the tent, forgetting the ice. I passed DJ, who was whistling a far too innocent tune. Why was he coming out of the girl Gopher cabin? I climbed the steps, entering our own side. Trent was tuning his guitar, whispering a melody of notes that were incomprehensible to anybody around. Probably a song for Gwen, considering his secret love note didn't turn out so well. Poor guy.

A squirrel came through the open door. "Hey little guy. Do you want a Mr. Fudgy Bar?" I held out part of my secret stash. The squirrel made a face, pointing at her bow. "Right, sorry. I know how girls are when it comes to retaining their figure. Like how Courtney tries to retain her figure from Duncan..." She leapt up, kicking me square in the nose. She continued to leap up, using various karate and judo techniques on me.

Trent chuckled, pausing in mid-tune. "Dude, you're being beat up by a squirrel. Correction, a _girl _squirrel." Chris came in with a net. Our stares collided.

"Have you guys seen an evil squirrel 'round here? It destroyed my records of the dog challenge." He caught it in one swift motion, tossing it outside. "While I force Chef to rewrite all of our records, you guys are going to be doing a mini challenge. Mess hall, five minutes."

I took the top sheet off the stack, passing the rest around. Picking the pointiest pencil, I rested it on my ear. The directions explained for us to pick a partner from either team. Noting there was eleven of us and everyone had already paired up with another camper I panicked. "Why does he always make us pair up when there are odd numbers?"

Chris popped up from the middle of nowhere. He again, counted the campers on his fingers, pulling over Owen's hand for the extra digit. "Maybe I should've gone to college after all. Nonetheless, Owen, you get to help the others with their challenge. Sighing I set down my pencil, nearly stabbing myself with the point. What I really wanted to know was why DJ was with my girl Heather! Chris headed for the door, turning around to tell us something before he left. "Winning group will have their dogs looked after for the rest of the week and immunity!" He sped off to who knows where.

They all sat down at various spots on the floor. Courtney and Leshawna sat facing their 'not beaus but totally want them to be', who were in the corners with Geoff and Trent. Trent was making goo goo eyes at Gwen, who was sitting with Bridgette, who completed the box by staring back at Geoff. The fifth and final team was right in the center of the room, Heather sitting in DJ's lap to avoid contact with the floor. All corners of the room had redirected their gaze at that sight.

I skimmed over the sheet they had to fill in. It was a list of old slang terms they had to define. Geoff called me over to were he and Harold were sitting, surprisingly wedgieless. "Dude, what does it mean if the bun is in the oven?" Excess saliva formed at the edges of my mouth, hungry from the mention of food.

"That's it's dinner time?" I guessed as giggles burst from Duncan and Trent's side of the room. They gazed lovingly at their crushes, getting a blush out of them. I didn't know food was so embarrassing.

**Review! **


	13. DJ

**For the last time, I do not own TDI. Last but not least, it's DJ's time to shine!**

I'm actually kind of upset that Heather and I won the mini challenge. Now I can't play with Rocky anymore. The little Doberman had gone on a cruise with Sir Edward on a doggy cruise and were returning today. I waited on the edge of the dock for Heather to show up. Today our little buddies were coming back.

I turned as faint footsteps became louder. "Hey DJ!" Heather looped her arms around my neck kneeling behind me. Grabbing her hands, which weren't as fragile as I thought they would be, I stroked my thumb across one. Just to keep occupied.

I noticed campers staring. And it wasn't at the large cruise ship that was headed towards dock. They were staring at us. Even Snoopy had struggled to push Geoff's oversized cowboy hat off to see what was going on. Duncan and Courtney, who had been playing a game of fetch with Trouble and Sasha (who appeared to be the slightest bit pudgier) stopped to watch.

The horn blew, knocking both of us backwards. Luckily, Heather slid out from behind me and didn't get hurt. Not just because my newfound alliance would be hurt wither. Don't tell anyone, but I've started getting butterflies around her. Like the _I_ _sorta kinda like you _ones.

The dogs came racing of the boat and probably would've knocked me down had I not of already been. Trent, who had been playing 'Frere est Jacques' to lull the remaining dogs to sleep, had sped up his tune. Had I not known him better, I'd say he was playing the 'Mexican Hat Dance'. Gwen giggled from her spot next to him. Leshawna and Harold came down the dock to help me up. Unfortunately, as soon as I was up, Harold was down. Poor guy.

Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Congratulations Gwen! You are the winner!" A loud screeching of the microphone was followed by the appearance of him and Chef. They set a steak in a large box. All the dogs jumped in. Closing the air holed package, Chef held it up.

"And who will be joining these hungry little pups on the boat outta here?" He asked, malicious smile spreading across his face. "Harold!" He grabbed the ex-camper by the ear and dragged him off with box in hand. They sped off.

"Who wants marshmallows?" Chris asked, holding up a bag filled with them. Various positive responses echoed each other. "Too bad! Me and the producers are having a roast tonight!" He walked away. Really should've gone to college man.

I grabbed Heather by the waist whispering sweet nothings in her ear. An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her. Owen suddenly pulled her out of my grasp. "Do you honestly think she likes you? She obviously likes me." He pulled her closer as she gasped. The other campers started to back off.

"Wanna go make out?" Duncan slyly asked Courtney. Surprisingly, she agreed. The other boys followed suit, asking their girls to make out. Leshawna was left behind, her boy being gone.

We argued over Heather as she snaked her way out of his grasp. I pushed Owen, making our miniature audience gasp. It wasn't hard, it was barely a tap. But unstable as he is, he jerked back. He tried to push me but I didn't budge.

"That's it." Leshawna grabbed Owen by the arm. "I got a bag of chocolate pretzels with your name on 'em." Owen, instantly distracted, let Leshawna lead him to the cabins. Heather got up from the ground. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Looks like there's a new trend at Wawanakwa." Heather pointed at the 3 silhouettes along the beach. "You know how I like to stay in fashion." She rubbed her head against my side.

For once, I felt daring. I grabbed her hand and adjusted my position. "What the hey. I'm game."

**Review! **


End file.
